Mjollnir
Mjollnir was a heavyweight robot built by Don Lariviere of Team Revelation that competed from Las Vegas 1999 through Season 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a black thwackbot armed with a torque-reaction hammer weapon. It entered four competitions on BattleBots but only ever won one battle in Season 2.0 against Bender. Don was part of the Panzer team that entered Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors Season 1 and went on to become US Champions. Don was unable to attend filming so entrusted Mjollnir to Todd Mendenhall who hoped to enter the Robot Wars MTV Pilot with Mjollnir but it was not picked. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 Mjollnir was scheduled to fight Ronin in the first round, but it forfeited due to unknown issues. Season 1.0 Mjollnir's first and only match of the season was against the lifting arm of BioHazard. Not much happened in the battle as BioHazard had a hard time lifting Mjollnir's awkward frame with its arm. BioHazard and Mjollnir were hit hard by the killsaws, which caused sparks to fly from BioHazard and Mjollnir's tires to come off. The match ended and BioHazard won on a unanimous 9-0 judge's decision. This meant that Mjollnir was eliminated from the tournament. Mjollnir wasn't finished, however, as it returned for the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Mjollnir went straight at frenZy and flipped it from the impact. Mjollnir kept being aggressive until it broke down in the corner of the arena next to Blendo. Mjollnir was left there for the rest of the rumble. Season 2.0 Mjollnir's first match was against Bender. Before the match began, Bender was spinning around in circles and wasn't responding to the Bender team's controller. Mjollnir took full advantage in this match as it kept hitting Bender against the side of the arena. One of these hits lifts Bender off its driving wheels and was being counted out by the referee. Mjollnir won its first match and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Vlad the Impaler. The fight began with Mjollnir chasing down Vlad, and attempted to strike down with its weaponry but veered off course and ended up no where near Vlad the Impaler. Mjollnir then swung its weaponry and managed to hit Vlad on the side, but got caught up in Vlad the Impaler's forks. This allowed Vlad to push Mjollnir into the pulverizer. It struck many times, as Mjollnir had got its weapon stuck in the pulverizer holder. Eventually, Mjollnir got free, but with a wonky left wheel. Mjollnir managed to retaliate by striking Vlad the Impaler squarely on the top, and pushed Vlad over the killsaws. Vlad the Impaler, however, got its forks underneath Mjollnir's wheel and drove it across the arena, before Mjollnir managed to get free and drive over the top of Vlad. This maneuver caused major damage to the electronics of Vlad the Impaler though, and forced its lifting forks and sri-mech into a permanently upright position. Vlad decided to start attacking Mjollnir with its rear plate, to try and push it across the arena, but Mjollnir slid out of the way. Vlad the Impaler then crashed into Mjollnir with its uprooted forks and nearly took off doing so. Vlad then drove over the killsaws once more. It nearly captured Mjollnir in its forks despite the damage caused, but was unable to capitalize on it. Mjollnir, however, swung its weapon straight into a killsaw and caused a bright shower of sparks. Luckily for Gage Cauchois, he managed to set Vlad the Impaler's lifting forks back down for the last minute of the fight, but was unable to fix Vlad's sri-mech. The fight did not have much action after that, with Mjollnir hitting Vlad on the top a few times and Vlad the Impaler nearly catching Mjollnir in its lifting forks a few times. However, with 20 seconds left in the fight, Mjollnir slammed its weapon so hard into the BattleBox's floor it snapped off, and left Mjollnir without a weapon. The time ran out shortly after and Vlad the Impaler won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This meant that Mjollnir was eliminated from the tournament. Mjollnir wasn't finished yet and took part in the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its axe snapped off again earlier in the rumble and kept slamming into Mauler 51-50 and Overkill. It pushed Scrap Daddy HW 210 around at one point and was one of few robots that were still moving in the end of the rumble, but lost out to Punjar and Overkill. Season 3.0 Because it previously entered Season 2.0, Mjollnir was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Team Loki's Surgeon General. In the match, Surgeon General spun up its disc and hits Mjollnir, removing its left wheel in the process. Surgeon General did more damage to Mjollnir until it was counted out. This was Mjollnir's last appearance in BattleBots and never returned for another tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing in at 180 pounds of merciless metal and sadistic steel. If you think fighting him was tough, try saying his name. Introducing MJOLLNIR!" "The BattleBot that will make you pay in one lump sum of twisted metal. Here is MJOLLNIR!" Trivia *Its name is actually misspelled. "Mjollnir" is actually spelt "Mjolnir", with only one L. *Mjollnir is possibly named after the hammer of the Norse god of thunder, Thor. Mjollnir stats 1.0.jpg|Mjollnir's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. mjollnir2.0Stats.jpg|Mjollnir's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. See Also *Mjollnir (MTV Pilot) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California